ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Königsberger Brücken
miniatur|hochkant=1.6|Das Brückenschema von Königsberg von 1930 Die Königsberger Brücken über die beiden Arme des Pregel in Königsberg (Preußen) wurden nicht zuletzt durch das mathematisch-topologische Königsberger Brückenproblem bekannt, welches 1736 vom Mathematiker Leonhard Euler behandelt wurde. Dennoch gehörten nicht alle Königsberger Brücken zum Bestandteil des Brückenproblems. Geschichte miniatur|[[Königsberger Brückenproblem von 1736, mit sieben Brücken]] Die ersten Brücken in Königsberg waren Schwenk-, Tor- oder Klappbrücken. Wollte ein Schiff die niedrige Brücke passieren, so musste die Brücke umständlich geöffnet werden. Dies kostete Mühe und Zeit und verlangsamte somit den Handel im immer hektischen Hafengebiet um den Kneiphof. Im Jahr 1853 wurde Königsberg mit Berlin durch die Eisenbahn verbunden. Damit gelangten auch die Errungenschaften der technischen Revolution in die ostpreußische Metropole am Pregel. Kleine Handwerksbetriebe wie etwa die Union Gießerei entwickelten sich rasch zu mittleren und großen Industriebetrieben und schufen damit die Voraussetzung zur Industrialisierung des Landes. Am 26. Mai 1881 eröffnete die Königsberger Pferdeeisenbahn-Gesellschaft die erste Pferdestraßenbahn und am 31. Mai 1895 die erste Städtische elektrische Straßenbahn. Nun entstand allerdings das Problem, dass eine hölzerne Brücke nicht so gut den Gleiskörper für eine Straßenbahn aufnehmen kann. Daher wurden von 1891 bis 1912 alle Brücken der Pregelstadt auf industrielle Klappbrücken umgestellt. Das Material wie auch die Technik ist in Königsberg von der Union Gießerei entwickelt worden. Die Oberleitung der Straßenbahnen wurde bis zur Brückenmitte geführt und an ein quer zur Straße verlaufendes Obergestänge befestigt. Daher wurde für die Straßenbahn die Oberleitung bei zugeklappter Brücke nicht unterbrochen und bei aufgeklappter Brücke bildeten die Oberleitungen kein Hindernis für die Schifffahrt mit ihren teilweise hoch aufragenden Masten. Durch die neue Klapptechnik konnten nicht nur die Straßenbahnen die Brücken benutzen, sondern auch die Intervallzeiten einer Auf- und Zuschließung verringerten sich enorm. Die Brücken stellten nicht mehr ein solches Hindernis dar und der Verkehr konnte vom den verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt, sei es nun auf dem Wasserweg oder auf der Straße, schneller und reibungsloser vonstatten gehen. Allerdings stellten im Königsberger Stadtverkehr die Klappbrücken immer noch eine restliche kalkulatorische Unsicherheit dar. So war es eine beliebte Ausrede der Königsberger Schüler, eine hochgestellte Brücke für ihre Unpünktlichkeit verantwortlich zu machen. Kneiphof miniatur|Diese Illustration von 1652 zeigt schon alle fünf Kneiphofbrücken Königsberg liegt am Mündungsdelta des Pregels, der mit zwei Flussarmen, dem nördlichen Neuen Pregel und dem südlichen Alten Pregel, in die Stadt einzieht. Beide Pregelarme bilden eine kleine innerstädtische Flussinsel, den in deutscher Zeit sogenannten Kneiphof. Westlich davon vereinigen sich beide Pregelarme wieder und münden ins Frische Haff und damit in die Ostsee, womit der Hafen Königsbergs damals die Verbindung zwischen Binnenschifffahrt und Seeschifffahrt herstellte. Um den Kneiphof herum lag der alte Hafen der Stadt. An dieser Insel landeten die unterschiedlichsten Schiffe wie auch die unterschiedlichsten Landfahrzeuge an, daher sind alle Kneiphofbrücken später Klappbrücken gewesen. Grüne Brücke Die Grüne Brücke verband die nördliche Vorstadt mit dem südlichen Kneiphof. Von der Vorstädtischen Langgasse gelangte man über die Grüne Brücke zur Kneiphöfschen Langgasse, der Hauptstraße des Kneiphofs. An der rechten Seite lag die Börse der Stadt. Die Grüne Brücke überspannte, wie auch die Köttelbrücke, den Neuen Pregel und gehörte damit zu den breiten Kneiphofbrücken, bei dem der Klappmechanismus noch mit einem Brückenzubringer erweitert werden musste.1322 erstmals erbaut brannte sie 1582 ab und wurde durch einen Neubau 1590 ersetzt. Diese Brücke mit Handkurbel blieb bis 1907 bestehen. Danach Klappbrücke. Die Grüne Brücke war berühmt und wurde oft fotografiert. Sie hat den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht überstanden. An ihrer Stelle wurde 1972 eine 546 m lange und 27 m breite namenlose Spannbetonbrücke über die beiden Pregelarme und die Insel errichtet. Datei:ID003275 A180 KneiphLanggasGrueBrueckey.jpg|Grüne Brücke mit Kneiphöfscher Langgasse Datei:GrueBrueOffenv.jpg|Die alte Grüne Brücke mit Blick auf die Lastadie Datei:ID003299 A204 BlickAufHafeng.jpg|Die alte grüne Brücke Datei:BoersePregela.jpg|Die Börse mit der Grünen Brücke im Vordergrund Datei:NeueGrueneBrueckex.jpg|Die "Neue" Grüne Brücke bei der Einweihung 1907 Datei:GrueneBrueckecc.jpg|Die Neue Grüne Brücke Datei:NeueGrueBrueckeBoerseh.jpg|Grüne Brücke mit Börse (Königsberg) Datei:ID004711 E180 GrueneBruecke.jpg|Grüne Brücke von der Börse gesehen Datei:ID004749 E218 GrueBrueckeGeoeffnet.jpg|Grüne Brücke im geöffneten Zustand Krämerbrücke Die Krämerbrücke verband den nördlichen Kneiphof mit der südlichen Altstadt. Über sie gelangte man von der Kneiphöfschen Langgasse in die Kantstraße, die zum Kaiser-Wilhelm-Platz, dem lebhaften Verkehrsknotenpunkt am Fuße des Schlosses, führte. Von der Krämerbrücke konnte man das Treiben auf der Lastadie sehen oder auf der anderen Seite den Unteren Fischmarkt überblicken. Die alte Brückenkonstruktion hat den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht überstanden. Diese Brücke wurde, gemeinsam mit der Grünen Brücke, 1972 durch eine 546 m lange und 27 m breite Spannbetonbrücke über die beiden Pregelarme und die Insel ersetzt. Datei:FischUndKohlmarkt.jpg|Die alte Krämerbrücke… Datei:NeueKraemerbruecke.jpg|…wurde durch die neue ersetzt Datei:Krämerbrücke Königsberg.jpg|Die neue Brücke Datei:Krämerbrücke Königsberg Schiff.jpg|Krämerbrücke mit Schiff Datei:Kraemerbrueckegg.jpg|Die Krämerbrücke mit Blick auf Kantstraße und Schloss Datei:ID003252 A157 Ander Kraemerbruecke.jpg|Stimmungsbild Krämerbrücke / Fischmarkt Schmiedebrücke Die Schmiedebrücke verband den nördlichen Kneiphof mit der südlichen Altstadt. Von der Schöneberger Straße gelangte man über die Krämerbrücke in die Schmiedestraße.1379 erbaut, 1787 erneuert und 1896 als Klappbrücke. Die Brücke hat den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht überstanden und ist heute, mit Ausnahme ihrer Fundamente an beiden Flussufern, nicht mehr zu sehen. Datei:Schmiedebruecke.jpg|Die Schmiedebrücke Datei:ID003371 A276 FischmarktSchmiedebruekebbv.jpg|Blick auf Unteren Fischmarkt Datei:ID003369 A274 SchmiedeBrueckekkk.jpg|mit Straßenbahn Datei:ID003368 A273 SchmiedebrObFischmarktvc.jpg|mit Brückenhäuschen Köttelbrücke Die Köttelbrücke verband die nördliche Vorstadt mit dem südlichen Kneiphof. Von der Schnürlingsstraße gelangte man über die Grüne Brücke zur Köttelstraße des Kneiphofes. Die Köttelbrücke überspannte, wie auch die Grüne Brücke den Neuen Pregel und gehört damit zu den breiten Kneiphofbrücken, bei dem er Klappmechanismus noch mit einem Brückenzubringer erweitert werden musste. 1377 erstmals erbaut und als Klappbrücke 1886. Auch diese Brücke hat den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht überstanden und wurde danach nicht ersetzt. Datei:ID003367 A272 Koettelbrueckel.jpg|Die Köttelbrücke Datei:KöttelbrückeKönigsberg.jpg|Die Köttelbrücke beim Öffnen Datei:ID003366 A271 BlickVonKoettelbruecke.jpg|Blick von der Köttelbrücke Honigbrücke Die Honigbrücke oder auch Dombrücke verband die Lomse mit dem östlichen Kneiphof. Von der Lindenstraße gelangte man über die Honigbrücke zur Pauperstraße. 1542 vollendet wurde sie nach den Honigfässern benannt, mit den angeblich der Oberburggraf Besenrade Kneiphöfer Ratsherrn bestach. Die Altstädter Bürger sollen daraufhin erbost die Kneiphöfer nur noch die "Honiglecker" genannt haben. Die Brücke hat als einzige Kneiphof-Brücke den Zweiten Weltkrieg überstanden und kann heute noch besichtigt werden. Datei:HonigbrNeuSynagoge.jpg|Die Honigbrücke hat als eine der wenigen den Krieg „überlebt“. Datei:Kaliningrad most 7 sboku.jpg|Die Honigbrücke heute Datei:Kaliningrad most 7 mehanizm.jpg|Der Klappmechanismus ist nicht mehr in Funktion Lomse Zwischen Altem Pregel und Neuem Pregel spannt sich eine weitere weitauslaufende Flussinsel östlich der Stadt, die damalige Lomse. Ursprünglich waren hier die Stadt-Wiesen gelegen, und erst im späten 19. Jahrhundert siedelten sich einzelne Industriebetriebe an. Der imposantesten Bauten dürften die Neue Synagoge und Kreuzkirche gewesen sein. Zur Lomse führten die folgenden Brücken: Holzbrücke Die Holzbrücke verband Löbenicht mit der Lomse. Vom Oberen Fischmarkt gelangte man über die Holzbrücke zum Lindenmarkt. Die Brücke hat den Zweiten Weltkrieg überstanden und existiert noch heute; allerdings nicht als Klappbrücke. Datei:ID003357 A262 AlteNeueHolzbruecke.jpg|alte und neue Holzbrücke Datei:NeueHolzbruecke.jpg|Die Holzbrücke im aufgeklappten Zustand Datei:NeueHolzbrueckeg.jpg|Die Holzbrücke Datei:ID003363 A268 NeuHolzbrDomkj.jpg|Die Holzbrücke Datei:ID003364 A269 NeuHolzbrDomkj.jpg|Die Holzbrücke Datei:ID003365 A270 HolzbrStrassenbahnllk.jpg|Die Holzbrücke Datei:PartieAnHolzbrueckedd.jpg|Das Löbenichtsche Realgymnasium an der Holzbrücke Datei:Pregel from wooden bridge.jpg|Die neue Holzbrücke Hohe Brücke Die Hohe Brücke verband den östlichen Haberberg mit der Lomse, also die Brückenstraße mit dem Weidendamm. Bereits seit etwa 1520 existierte an dieser Stelle eine Brücke. 1882 bis 1883 wurde die Hohe Brücke als Zugbrücke vom städtischen Bauinspektor Richter erbaut. Dabei entstand auch das Brückenhäuschen, in dem die mechanische Öffnungsvorrichtung untergebracht ist. 1937 wurde sie bis auf die steinernen Pfeiler abgerissen und durch einen Neubau unmittelbar neben der alten Brücke ersetzt. Der Öffnungsmechanismus dieser neuen Brücke ist noch betriebsfähig. 2009 wurde die Brücke für rund sieben Millionen Rubel (etwa 240 000 Euro) restauriert und die Tragfähigkeit auf 30 Tonnen erhöht. Datei:HoheBruecke.jpg|Hohe Brücke, Königsberg Datei:ID003337 A242 HoheBruecke.jpg|Hohe Brücke Datei:High bridge in Kaliningrad.JPG|Hohe Brücke, Kaliningrad Kaiserbrücke Die Kaiserbrücke war, wie der Name andeutet, zur Zeit des Königsberger Brückenproblems noch nicht existent. Sie verbindet die östliche Vorstadt mit der Lomse. Von der Kaiserstraße gelangte man über die Kaiserbrücke zum Weidendamm. Die Brücke wurde im Zweiten Weltkrieg schwer beschädigt, ist im Rahmen des 750-jährigen Stadtjubiläums weitgehend originalgetreu rekonstruiert worden und heißt jetzt Jubiläumsbrücke. Datei:Kaiserbruecke.jpg|Die alte Kaiserbrücke Datei:ID003334 A239 Kaiserbruecke.jpg|Die alte Kaiserbrücke Datei:Yubileyniy bridge in Kaliningrad.JPG|Die Jubiläumsbrücke (Kaiserbrücke) heute Hafen Eisenbahnbrücke Die Eisenbahnbrücke am Holländerbaum war die erste Stahlbrücke in Königsberg. Holländerbaum nannte man die Lokalität deshalb, weil in alter Zeit war hier ein Zollbaum errichtet war, wo die Seeschiffe beim Einfahren in den Hafen Zoll zu entrichten hatten. Die Lastadie am Hundegatt war der alte Hafen der Hansestadt. Aber schon Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts siedelten sich immer mehr Betriebe und Werften am südlichen Unterlauf des Pregels an. Auch musste eine Verbindung zwischen dem Süd- und Ostbahnhof, dem ehemaligen Pilauer Bahnhof geschaffen werden. Dadurch wurde eine Brückenverbindung am Unterlauf des Pregels notwendig. 1862 beschloss die Preußische Regierung den Bau. Die Kosten von 385000 Thalern übernahm der Staat. Von 1863-65 wurden die gemauerten Strompfeiler im Pregel abgesenkt. 1894 gelang dann der erste Brückenschlag. Die erste Eisenbahn überquerte die Brücke am 1. Oktober 1889. Als wesentliche Neuerung besaß die Brücke einen Kniehebelmechanismus statt des üblichen Schraubenhubwerkes. Die Brücke wurde 1929 mit der Errichtung der neuen Reichsbahnbrücke außer Betrieb gesetzt, blieb aber für Katastrophenschutzmaßnahmen erhalten. Die Brücke wurde nach dem 2. Weltkrieg als Hebebrücke wieder aufgebaut und ist heute außer Betrieb. Datei:Eisenbahnbruecke.jpg|Die Eisenbahnbrücke in Königsberg Datei:ID004764 E233 HafenEisenbahnbruecke.jpg|Alte Eisenbahnbrücke in Königsberg Datei:Eisenbahnbrücke Königsberg.jpg|Die Eisenbahnbrücke als Hebebrücke wieder aufgebaut Reichsbahnbrücke Die einfache Eisenbahnbrücke mit einer Klappbrücke für die Schifffahrt genügte den Anforderungen bald nicht mehr. Vor allem durch ihren umsichtigen und geschickten Oberbürgermeister Dr. Hans Lohmeyer ließ die Stadt Königsberg, nach Weltkrieg und Abtrennung Ostpreußens vom Reichsgebiet, nichts unversucht um die Modernisierung und die Erhaltung bzw. die Förderung von Wirtschaft und Handel voranzutreiben. So wurde das gesamte Schienennetz modernisiert und die Reichsbahnbrücke im Jahr 1913 begonnen und nach 13 jähriger Bauzeit 1926 als doppelstöckige Drehbrücke errichtet. Sie überquerte den Pregel westlich des Friedrichsburger Tors für die Strecken Metgehten-Pillau und Nordbahnhof Labiau-Tilsit. Das Untergeschoss der Brücke trug eine 7m breite Straße mit zwei Straßenbahnschienen und zwei Fußgängerwegen. Auf dem Obergeschoss verliefen vier Streckengleise. Bei der Inbetriebnahme stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Fahrbahn wegen des starken Fahrzeugverkehrs zu schmal war, was dazu führte, dass die beiden Straßenbahnschienen nie in Betrieb genommen werden konnten. Zwischen den Endpfeilern der rund 200m langen Brücke eine Stützweite von 42,5m. Die zweiarmige Drehbrücke mit einer Länge von 2 x 28,7m gab eine Schiffsdurchfahrt von 2 x 17,5m frei. Baustoff war veredelter Flussstahl mit einem Gewicht von 1225 t. Die Brücke galt als technisches Wunderwerk. Im 2. Weltkrieg wurde die Brücke stark beschädigt und danach als Hebebrücke wieder aufgebaut. Datei:Neue Drehbruecke ueber den Pregel.jpg|Die neue Reichsbahnbrücke als Drehbrücke Datei:Most.jpg|Heutige Brücke als Hebebrücke Datei:Kaliningrad 2003 lifting bridge.jpg|Heutige Brücke als Hebebrücke Schlossteich Der Königsberger Schlossteich mit seiner Fußgängerbrücke lud immer zum Verweilen und Spazierengehen ein. Die Liebe zu diesem Gewässer brachte den Königsbergern den Ruf der "Schlossteichmentalität" ein. Die alte Schlossteichbrücke im südlichen Bereich des Teiches wurde im Zweiten Weltkrieg zerstört und später durch eine neue Querung an alter Stelle ersetzt. Später wurden zudem zwei weitere Brücken nördlich hiervon über den Schlossteich errichtet. Datei:Schlossteichbrücke Königsberg.jpg|Schlossteichbrücke mit Blick aus Belvidere Datei:Belvedere mit Schlossteichbrücke.jpg|Aus der gleichen Perspektive von oben Datei:Alte Schlossteichbrücke.jpg|Alte Schlossteichbrücke mit Börsengarten im Hintergrund Datei:Kaliningrad 006.jpg|Die neue Schlossteichbrücke mit Anglern. Im Hintergrund der Ort des ehemaligen Börsengartens Literatur * Robert Albinus: Königsberg-Lexikon. Stadt und Umgebung. Sonderausgabe. Flechsig, Würzburg 2002, ISBN 3-88189-441-1. * Richard Armstedt: Geschichte der königl. Haupt- und Residenzstadt Königsberg in Preußen. Hobbing & Büchle, Stuttgart 1899 (Deutsches Land und Leben in Einzelschilderungen. 2, Städtegeschichten), (Nachdruck: Melchior-Verlag, Wolfenbüttel 2006, ISBN 3-939102-70-9 (Historische Bibliothek)). * Fritz Gause: Die Geschichte der Stadt Königsberg in Preußen. 3 Bände. 2./3. ergänzte Auflage. Böhlau, Köln u. a. 1996, ISBN 3-412-08896-X. * Jürgen Manthey: Königsberg. Geschichte einer Weltbürgerrepublik. Hanser, München u. a. 2005, ISBN 3-446-20619-1. * Gunnar Strunz: Königsberg entdecken. Unterwegs zwischen Memel und Haff. Trescher, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-89794-071-x (Trescher-Reihe Reisen). Kategorie:Bauwerk (Königsberg (Preußen)) Kategorie:Brücke ru:Мосты Калининграда